How Not To Catch His Attention
by lauraaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Not all love stories start out so romantic. Some start in a toy shop,  with a headache and a helicopter. But what can you expect when their names are Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There were plenty of productive things Kurt Hummel could have been doing at 9:30am on this particular Saturday morning but going to the new toy shop was not one of them. How he and his friends managed to break Rachel's new karaoke machine was beyond him. Kurt was sure he saw Mercedes and Quinn accidently dropping the machine down the stairs during another girls-plus-Kurt sleepover, but he decided he wouldn't say anything. Instead of having to face one very annoyed Rachel Berry if she found out that they had broken it, Kurt opted to go and get her a new one. He just hoped that the girls had somehow found a way to cover it and give him enough time to get the machine and then back to the Berry residence.

Kurt pulled up into a space to park his car as close to the shop as he could, and looked up at shop. Two doors away from Sheets and Things, 'Toys and Stuff' was written above the doors in big childish letters. The place was crawling with little children wanting everything inside the shop and their parents trying to control them, but failing miserably. Kurt was suddenly regretting his decision to come to the shop; he even missed his skin care regime for this! Kurt doesn't ever miss his regime; Quinn and Mercedes had better love him for this.

Standing amidst the perfectly aligned toys, Kurt went to find out where they sold karaoke machines; this proved to be quite difficult considering he had never before stepped foot into this shop. It was made harder by the fact that everywhere he turned were children playing with the toys. Making a disgusted face as one child nearly got paint on his new McQueen sweater, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Kurt made his way around the shop, trying to avoid anyone he may recognize; he really doubted he would see anyone, but knowing Kurt's luck, someone would spot him. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

Rows of karaoke machines lay in front of Kurt; Rachel must have been in her element when she came here! He knew which karaoke machine was Rachel's almost instantly as she had shown him it too many times to count in the past week. As Kurt leant over to look at the price tag, something very hard collided into the back of his head. He whirled around and suddenly everything started spinning, just before he lost his balance Kurt could feel someone with a firm grip holding onto his arms.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Oh god. I was just playing around with the helicopter and then I just somehow lost control of it." The boy only then realized that Kurt had yet to reply to him. "Are you okay?" Kurt groaned; the room had finally stopped spinning but he could feel a bruise forming on the back of his head; another one to add to the bruises from all the locker slams he receives at school. Kurt looked up at the boy holding him up and warm hazel eyes, filled with concern, were looking at him. Taking in the rest of his appearance, Kurt could only describe him as gorgeous. Before Kurt could study him anymore, his head gave a painful throb.

"I think- uh- I need to sit down." Kurt said closing his eyes, trying to dull the pain.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll take you to the staff room. It'll be quieter there." The boy wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, steadying him. Kurt began to protest this; no one ever willingly helped him. He was the gay kid. You wouldn't want to 'catch' the gay. But before he managed to get a word out, the boy began to drag Kurt through the shop. Kurt didn't take any noticed to his surroundings; all he knew was that this gorgeous boy had his arm around Kurt's waist!

"I'm Blaine by the way. In case you wanted to complain to my manager or something. I wouldn't blame you. I feel awful about this. Only I could hit someone with a toy helicopter."

"I'm Kurt. And a toy helicopter- are you serious?" Kurt exclaimed. He felt so stupid. How could a toy helicopter give him a bruise that was surely forming on his head.

"It was my entire fault. I was seeing how fast it would go, and I managed to hit you." Blaine said as they reached the staff room. Kurt sat himself down on a battered old sofa, but the movement made his vision blur.

"Slow down there Kurt. I don't want you fainting on me! I'll go get you some water" Blaine said.

"I'm fine. I can get myself a glass of water." Kurt tried to pull himself up, and felt the room spin once again. Blaine held onto Kurt's arms so he could steady himself, and then gently lowered Kurt back onto the sofa.

"Don't be silly, I'll get you that glass of water. Don't move." Kurt could hear Blaine fumbling around in what he suspected was the kitchen and heard water running.

When Blaine came back carrying a glass of water and a bag of ice wrapped in a tea towel, Kurt looked shocked. Most people would just leave him be and expect him to deal with it himself, but here Blaine was, looking genuinely concerned that he had hurt Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm okay. You don't need to do this. I can look after myself."

"Drink up" Blaine said, handing the water and ice to Kurt who accepted them gratefully. "And it's okay, I feel terrible. I hope it hadn't bruised or made a bump. Hold the ice to it and it will hopefully stop it from swelling."

Holding the glass in one hand, and the ice in the other, Kurt put the ice to his head. But as he did this he managed to spill some of the water; luckily it didn't go over his new sweater.

"Whoa, you don't want to ruin that McQueen sweater! Let me help." Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt and taking the ice from his hand and holding it to his head. Kurt just sat there gaping at Blaine. He had recognized his sweater. No-one ever recognizes the design of his clothes! Blaine laughed at Kurt's expression.

"Come on. Give a guy some credit. I saw that in Vogue last month, and I must say it looks amazing."Kurt carried on gaping at Blaine and he chuckled. "Seriously, I've got to keep up to the stereotype somehow."

"So you're gay?" Kurt asked, timidly; unsure of what Blaine's reaction may be.

"Well, yeah." Blaine laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt felt himself smiling; he didn't know any other gay guys. Hopefully Kurt would be able to get to know him; it would be nice for him to be able to talk to someone who knows what he is going through. "You didn't notice? Most people do- they are always so quick to judge."

"Yeah, I get that a lot too." Kurt was suddenly fully aware of this insanely attractive gay guy sitting close next to him, he was starting to feel slightly self-conscious.

"Wait, you're gay too?" Blaine looked as equally shocked as Kurt did.

"Really, Blaine? I'm pretty sure that I'm a walking stereotype. And you were shocked I didn't think you were gay." Kurt laughed making Blaine look away sheepishly. "I thought gays were supposed to have the best gaydar. Way to break the stereotype."

Blaine grinned. "I know right! So, do you want to go out and get a coffee? It's only down the road, and it'll be on me; I feel terrible about that" He said, gesturing towards Kurt's head. "I mean, if you're feeling okay that is."

"Yes!" Kurt answered too fast. "I mean, that sounds really nice. I'm feeling better now anyway, coffee would be great"

"Oh that's okay, it's a date. I can just take my break now, they won't mind. Give me five minutes so l can go and tell my boss I'm taking my break." Blaine took the ice off of Kurt's head and stood up. "I'm pretty sure we won't be able to take this to the coffee shop so I'll just put it away and then go and talk to my boss. I'll be back in five."

Kurt chuckled. "Okay." Blaine turned and walked out of the room to find his boss. Did he really just ask Kurt to go and get coffee? He hoped that Kurt forgave him for the whole hitting-him-on-the-head-with-a-helicopter thing. He wanted to get to know Kurt, he seemed so intriguing. Not to mention the fact he was extremely good looking.

Kurt stayed on the sofa. Was this a date? Two gay guys can go out and get coffee together without it being a date. But, what if it is? Kurt had never been on a date before, in fact he had never met another gay person, and he certainly didn't expect to meet anyone in Lima. He began to get himself flustered over it. What if Blaine didn't actually like him? He probably just wanted to get rid of his guilty conscience, because of his poor use of a toy helicopter, and then never speak to him again. Kurt really wanted this to be a date though. Before he could work himself up even more, Blaine walked through the door.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kurt said as stood up, he felt fine apart from the dull ache in the back of his head. That was going to hurt in the morning, but he had had worse before.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked, a guilty look on his face.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. The world is no longer spinning!" Kurt laughed, of all the ways he could have met this boy, and it had to be because of Kurt getting hurt from a flying piece of plastic.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"It's just that, I'd never normally go out for coffee for someone that had injured me before."

Blaine looked down. "I'm so sor-"

"Don't finish that sentence, everything's fine. It was unintentional." Kurt moved towards Blaine gesturing that they should get going.

"Okay, let's go." Blaine said moving towards Kurt so he could put his arm around his waist to steady Kurt if he fell. Both boys knew Kurt didn't need the stability, but neither protested. They enjoyed the closeness and just hoped that the other felt the same as well. Kurt smiled and allowed Blaine to lead him out of the toy shop.

* * *

><p>"-so I ended up having to go out and buy Rachel this new karaoke machine. You don't want to be on the bad side of that girl when it comes to anything to do with her admittedly amazing talent."<p>

Blaine laughed at that. "I totally understand that! I have this one friend, Nick, who is completely obsessed with Harry Potter. I once accidently spilt chocolate milkshake over his book and he gave me this huge lecture about the importance of his books which turned into him telling me about how great the books are. I don't know. But, anyway, I'm now forbidden to drink chocolate milkshake anywhere around him."

The start of their coffee 'date' had been composed of a slightly awkward silence. Neither of them really knew what to say, so Blaine started asking Kurt about his interests and Kurt had mentioned being in his school glee club. He had expected Blaine to glare at him disapprovingly or laugh at him, but once again he had surprised Kurt. Blaine explained about being in his glee club at school too, and from then on they hadn't stopped talking. They found that they had so much in common, not just both being gay. Kurt found that even in things that Blaine liked but didn't really interest Kurt, he would still be just as fascinated as if they were talking about Broadway or something similar. Kurt noticed Blaine was exactly the same; he would actually listen to Kurt and not turn the conversation around on himself.

Blaine glanced at his watch; he was late. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I have to go. I've got to get back to work at the Toys and Stuff."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Kurt couldn't help but feel disappointed he couldn't get to know Blaine some more.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your car." Blaine smiled at Kurt, feeling disappointed he had to leave as well. But he had made other commitments; he couldn't help that. Both boys grabbed their empty coffee cups, throwing them into the bin as they walked back towards the toy shop.

As they reached Kurt's car, Blaine turned around to Kurt handing him a piece of paper. Kurt opened it up, realizing that it must be Blaine's mobile number. Sometime when Kurt wasn't with him, he had managed to write his number down.

"So, uh, if you want to meet up again, you could send me a text or something. Or just text me to let me know that you're okay" Before Kurt could reply, Blaine said "See you around Kurt." He turned his back and started walking back into the shop giving Kurt a wave and a small smile.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home, he went straight up to his room and lay on his bed. He could feel the pain in his head coming back. He was almost certain that there was a bruise there. But he didn't mind, he had Blaine's number in his hand. Had a gorgeous boy really just given him his number? He couldn't believe it. Just as he was about to dwell on his day he felt his phone vibrate.<p>

_Where are you? You were supposed to be back at least an hour ago! - M_

Kurt groaned, he had completely forgotten to get Rachel's karaoke machine. Well, at least that would mean another trip to Toys and Stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first chapter of my very first fic. Please let me know what you think of it and if you want me to continue thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Kurt!" Sighing, Kurt turned to close his locker and looked down to see a very angry Rachel Berry storming towards him. After getting back on Saturday, Kurt had told Rachel that somehow her karaoke machine had been put in the back of his car. But all throughout the week, Rachel had been pestering Kurt to bring it to her and slowly he was running out of excuses as to why he didn't give it back.

"Do you, or do you not have my karaoke machine? I need it back! How do you expect my voice to be absolutely perfect for my solo, and duet at Sectionals if I can't practice?"

"I'm sorry Rachel, I left it at home. I'll bring it to you tomorrow, okay?"

Rachel gave him a wary look. "You've been saying that to me all week! If you don't bring it to school tomorrow, I will personally come to your house to collect it, even if it will interrupt your Friday Night Dinner."

"Fine." Rachel looked at him surprised, normally he would bite back. Now she looked at him properly he looked awful.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"I've just had a bad day." He sighed, "Look, I'll bring your machine to you tomorrow. Stop pestering me about it!" He turned and began walking down the hall when he saw two Jocks approaching. He cringed at what he saw in their hands, and just as he was about to turn away, he felt the sting of ice against his face. Taking a deep breath, eyes closed; he gathered his thoughts, trying hard not to get too upset about it. But how could he not? These Jocks had nearly ruined another outfit of his? Luckily he had Carole at home who would help him get the stains out of his clothes.

Kurt headed to the toilets and recounted his day. His day had been dreadful; nothing seemed to go right. His alarm didn't go off to wake him causing him to be late to school. Luckily his teacher didn't realize his absence from class, so he had managed to sneak in. But being late also meant that he didn't have enough time to get ready, meaning he had to cut his skin care regime down a lot and his hair wasn't up to his usual standards. This meant that he was in a foul mood and after nearly screaming at Finn in the corridor; his friends thought that they would give him some space. After spending his lunchtime re-writing a French assessment that he had left at home, he decided that as soon as school finished, he would go home, relax and watch Greys Anatomy. But, instead of going home now as classes have finished for the day, he would have to go to the Toy Shop to get Rachel's karaoke machine. In the case of Rachel turning up unannounced tonight, he would have to go straight from school. That would mean going to the shop in slushy-stained clothing.

* * *

><p>Kurt sneaked into the shop, looking out for Blaine and low flying objects. Going to the shop wasn't necessarily a bad thing, as it meant he might see Blaine. But considering nothing was going well for him today he wasn't sure a meeting with Blaine would be a good thing. He didn't want Blaine to think he was too over eager to see him again by going back to his workplace. Blaine might not even be working today, but with Kurt's luck, he would be and he would see Kurt in his ruined outfit.<p>

Kurt had sent Blaine a text on Sunday evening telling him that he was free of concussion and asked if he'd managed to attack anyone else with another remote control vehicle. They had a short conversation, neither boys wanting to come on too strong. Blaine had sent Kurt a few texts throughout the week, which looked promising to Kurt, but he didn't want to get his hopes up only to find out Blaine was just sending a few harmless, although slightly flirty, texts to him.

Remembering where the karaoke machines were located in the shop, Kurt quickly found them. The shop seemed very quiet and was almost empty, but he supposed it was because most parents would bring their children here over the weekend. He found the machine he needed, and made his way over to the till. After paying for the machine, Kurt began to find the exit. Despite not wanting to see Blaine, he was extremely disappointed. He would've liked to see at least a glimpse of him.

Just as he was thinking this he stopped paying attention to what was going on around him. Therefore he didn't notice a boy walking towards him holding a very hot cup of coffee. Kurt looked up just as he walked into him. The coffee went everywhere and the boy gasped in shock.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry," Then Kurt looked at the boy in front of him, who was wiping down his trousers. Recognizing who was in front of him, Kurt smirked. "Karma,"

"What? Oh." Blaine then looked at Kurt, and laughed. "Yeah I guess so."

Kurt chucked. "I'm kidding, I'm sorry. I don't normally walk into people. I didn't burn you at all did I?"

"No, no, it's fine. Only a little drop went on me. So what're you doing here anyway? I would've expected you to avoid this place after what happened on Saturday."

Kurt blushed and looked down. "."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Blaine smiled, obviously aware of Kurt's embarrassment.

"I, uh, I forgot to get Rachel's karaoke machine last Saturday. I guess I got… distracted."

Blaine laughed. "Well, that's understandable. I did nearly concuss you."

"Yes, that's true." Kurt said, laughing along with Blaine.

"So, Kurt, how have you been?"

Kurt looked slightly taken aback. No one ever really asked him that. They just assumed he would be okay. He loved his friends, he had nothing against them, but sometimes they got so caught up in their own problems they were unaware of other things happening around them. Kurt felt the tears begin to build up.

Blaine noticed Kurt's overly bright eyes, and reached over to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder noticing it was still slightly wet. His eyes darkened in recognition but, he decided not to mention it. "Bad day, huh?"

Kurt looked down and mumbled, "Something like that." Determined to not let the tears spill over, he managed to control his emotions. "Sorry"

"Hey, don't apologize. It-" Blaine was interrupted by his phone going off. He took it out of his pocket and silenced it. "Sorry, I have to get back to work. But you seem like you need someone to talk to, or just to cheer you up. How about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Kurt eyes immediately brightened. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Okay then, 6 at Breadstix? I'll meet you there."

"It's a date." Realising what he said, Kurt blushed.

"Yes, it is." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt was freaking out. He had 15 minutes until he needed to leave to make sure he wasn't late to Breadstix and he still needed to fix his hair. He grabbed a can of hairspray and started styling his hair and tried to calm himself down. Kurt hadn't told any of his friends about the date mainly due to the fact that he had been freaking out since he got back and since Finn had also been home, he ended up having a slightly uncomfortable encounter with him. Even though they were brothers, Kurt didn't really want to share this aspect of his life with Finn.<p>

"Hey, Finn! Can you let Dad know that I'm going out to Breadstix when he gets home please? I did text him, but he didn't reply."

"Sure dude. But what are you so stressed about?" Finn said as he walked into Kurt's room and laid on his bed.

"I just told you, I'm going out. I need get my hair perfect. It would be much appreciated if you would leave so I can get ready."

"Your hair is always perfect, where are you going that would get you this frantic about it? What's wrong with how it was earlier?" Kurt just sighed in reply not bothering with a proper answer hoping Finn would just leave. But Finn suddenly realized what was going on.

"You've got a date."

Kurt froze eyes wide. "I, um, I guess so."

"When's he picking you up? I need to act as the big brother. Wait, is he picking you up? Or are you picking him up? Normally, the dude will pick the girl up, but you're two guys so I don't really know." Before Finn could carry on rambling Kurt cut in.

"For your information, I'm meeting him there. So no, you don't need to go through the whole 'big brother' act, especially considering I am older than you."

"Yeah, whatever dude. He still needs to know that he can't hurt my brother."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, it's one date." Really, Kurt didn't want it to be just one date, but he didn't tell Finn that. "The whole date might go disastrously wrong and we may never see each other again even though I really hope that doesn't happen. It's the first time someone has taken an interest in me other than throwing slushies in my face."

"Okay! Okay! But if it gets more serious, I want to meet him. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Okay, whatever. Now, would you please leave and let me finish getting ready." Kurt said, pushing Finn off of his bed, and out of the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine was already at the restaurant when Kurt arrived. He was so worried that he had been too forward, and Kurt wouldn't want to go and was only going because he felt guilty about running into him earlier. What if Kurt didn't turn up? He stood there, wringing his hands together. Normally he was so calm and collected, but something about Kurt made him nervous. He looked up and noticed Kurt walking towards him. Blaine's face light up with a wide smile.<p>

"Hey Kurt. You look great!" Blaine said. Kurt had on ridiculously skinny black jeans, with a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled back to his elbows. It was a very simple outfit, but looked great on Kurt.

Kurt blushed at the comment and replied. "Thanks, you too!" Blaine felt underdressed next to Kurt, after work, he barely had time to go and get changed. He was wearing black skinny jeans, although nowhere near as tight as Kurt's, and a red polo top.

"Shall we go in then?" Blaine asked and then grabbed Kurt's hand a lead him towards the restaurant.

They both headed into the restaurant and once they were settled at their table they sat in a comfortable silence. At first Kurt had expected Blaine to ask him about his almost-breakdown earlier; but he didn't.

"So Kurt, you're a musical guy. Which one is your favourite?"

The conversation flowed almost constantly from that point on; stopping only when they had to order and to eat. They found out more about each other interests, their friends, family. Blaine kept the conversation away from what had happened at the toy shop earlier, and Kurt was grateful for that. He didn't really think it was an appropriate topic to discuss whilst on a date.

Blaine was telling Kurt about being on his schools fencing team when Kurt then realized he didn't actually know what school Blaine went to.

"So Blaine, where do you-" Kurt suddenly stopped as he recognized someone walking towards him. Blaine looked up at Kurt noticing him tense.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Instinctively, Blaine moved to touch his hand but Kurt flinched and pulled it away quickly. Before Blaine could get an answer the Jock walked past their table.

"Fags"

He carried on walking past, and Kurt let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He just looked down at the table, avoiding Blaine's gaze. He was so embarrassed; he hoped Blaine would understand. Kurt hated how his tormentors could ruin everything by one extremely hurtful word. He hated how scared he got and how weak he felt, not standing up to them.

"Come on. Let's go." Blaine got up; throwing some money on the table before Kurt could interject, and lead Kurt out of the restaurant. As they reached Kurt's car, Blaine noticed Kurt still had his eyes cast down, so he held Kurt's hand. Kurt, shocked, looked at their intertwined hands, then back at Blaine.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Kurt nodded, and they began to walk. After about 10 minutes of walking in silence, they reached a park, and Kurt lead Blaine over to sit on a bench in the park.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I hope this didn't ruin everything."

"Hey Kurt, it's not your fault. I know what it's like. I used to get it all the time. I take it you know who that guy is?"

"Yeah, he is a jock at my school. He's been making my life a living hell." Kurt said, his eyes overly bright. "I don't know what I can do. I hate it."

"Listen to me, Kurt. I know what it's like; no-one really understanding. You have family and friends in your life that care, but they just don't understand right? I do understand Kurt. I understand how alone you are probably feeling right now; it's exactly how I used to feel. I don't want you to be feeling that way, you have me. I don't care if it's a dumpster toss or getting slurs thrown at you, I'll always be here if you ever need someone to talk to. You can always come to me if you need someone, okay? I don't want you to feel alone."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears glistening in his eyes, and whispered, barely audible. "He kissed me."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, he didn't know what to say.

"I was just so tired of the way he way treating me. Every day, at least once, Karofsky- the jock in Breadstix- would shove me into the lockers, or he would threaten me. I couldn't take it anymore and I just snapped. I chased after him into the locker room and confronted him." Kurt let out a small sob. "It was my first proper kiss."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze before wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away, embarrassed by his outburst. Noticing Kurt's embarrassment, he got up, holding his hand out to Kurt.

"Come on, let's get you home. From what you have told me about your dad and brother, they seem very protective of you. I'd rather they didn't hate me before they even meet me." Kurt let out a small laugh and took Blaine's hand.

"Thank you Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter took me so long to write, I don't even know why. But, <strong>What do you think? :D<strong>**


End file.
